Saphira the hunter
Saphira the Iron Lord "I am an Iron Lord, a drifter, a killer of emperors and dragons alike, and yet I still don't know why I was brought back" Overview Saphira is an Awoken Hunter who was resurrected shortly after the taken war. She identifies as pansexual and since her revival has regained some of her memories. Rise of Iron Saphira was revived by her ghost Lost Spark or "sparks" during the Taken conflict. She was found in the Houston Aeronautics corridor among the wreckage of an awoken star-fighter and was promptly taken prisoner by an Eliksni house that maintains control over the region. After what was close to half a year the guardian fireteam "forge" attempted to free her from the eliksni ketch only to find that she was now intimate with the Kell, after a brief moment of embarrassment the fireteam lead by hunter legend Tobias brought her back to the last city where upon her arrival she answered the call of Lord Saladin and gained her first sense of combat since her resurrection. The Red War Saphira was in the last city when the red legion attacked and fought alongside her fireteam "Trans Rights" she was wounded and thought dead when the traveler was caged and buried under a collapsed building. After regaining consciousness she made her way into the European Dead-zone and reestablished her connection to the light and regrouped with her fireteam. She was present during the last battle for the city and saw dominus Ghaul's death. The Curse of Osiris "you know Ikora things would be a lot easier if you just told me about your grandpa issues before a psychotic time bending robot tries to kill us all" Saphira did help Ikora Rey and other guardians to stop the Vex take over of Mercury and Ikora still didn't say THANK YOU ONCE. Warmind "You're Ana Gay.... I MEAN Ana Bae no wait I mean me gay oh fuck no I mean......hi"- Saphira making an ass of herself to lesbian icon Anastasia Bray Saphira was present on Mars during the events of warmind but was heavily distracted by Ana Bray because she is a pansexual disaster (much to the delight of her girlfriend and datemate who shared similar sentiment). Zavala's attitude during this time saw a rift between her and the vanguard start to grow. Forsaken "you know what we have to do guys, don't try to stop me this is for a friend, this is for Cayde."- Saphira to fireteam Trans Rights during the bar wake for Cayde-6 Saphira was in the prison of elders when Cayde-6 was killed along with her fireteam. Upon Uldren Sov's escape and subsequent sacking of the reef Saphira headed out to the tangled shore where she proceeded to hunt down and kill all the scorn barons including Uldren Sov. After she killed Uldren the queen's wrath Petra Venj welcomed her back into the dreaming city where the Ahamkara Riven's curse had taken hold. Siege of the Dreaming City "It feels like a fleeting dream being here but it also feels familiar, almost like I'm home."- Saphira answering her ghost Saphira fought in the dreaming city and its cycles of the curse in an attempt to break it. She was lead into the raid against the Ahamkara riven and continued to fight them. During this time Saphira started to regain memories that she had lost due to her death and rebirth. Only after defeating Ir Anuk in Mara Sov's throne world did she fully regain her memories learning of her role as a corsair. When summoned to the throne world of Mara Sov for an audience she was questioned where her loyalties lay to which she responded "My loyalties lie to my people, to my fireteam, my light, and my Queen" Mara Sov saw this answer as fitting. Season of the Drifter Saphira sided with the drifter during this time cops don't interact. This lead to a rift between her and her datemate Amira. It was during this time she learned of her former fireteam leader having become a Shadow of Yor. She returned to the Houston Aeronautics corridor to confront and kill Dredgen Forge. Season of Opulence "DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR CALUS?" "AT LEAST HE SUPPORTS ME"- Back and forth between Saphira and her Ex-Datemate the Warlock Amira Saphira hates the menagerie. She hates that Calus is constantly flirting with her. But she loves loot and will suffer for that good shit ™ Shadowkeep "I never want to go back in there....that's a fucking nightmare in there"-Saphira on the Pyramid Saphira heard about the hive assault on the moon and responded with the first wave, shortly after touching down she had made her way into the keep and encountered the nightmare manifestations of former slain enemies. During her attempts at helping Eris Morn enter the pyramid she reunited with her old fire team and began to patch up the strained relations she had with them. She was deeply unnerved by what she saw when she was taken in by the pyramid, part of this was due to her seeing her old mentor again and having to kill him. Trivia * She loves dogs and will pet trips at every opportunity she gets * She has a love for hand canons and bows always either using The Last Word, Thorn, Malfeasance, Better Devils, Le Monarque, or Wish Ender * she said fuck blue lives * she said trans rights * she is trans and her ghost helps with HRT * she is allowed in Vlana and Coma's blanket fort since she's a hunter * Amira is also allowed on the provision they bring snacks * she has an unbridled lust for Riven and their Ahamussy * She sympathizes with Eris Morn on losing her fireteam = Category:Characters Category:Hunter